The Death of You and Me
by minimize
Summary: A rewrite of Kaworu's death scene, through Shinji's point of view.


**The Death of You and Me.  
**Aaron.

  


"No, no, no, it's not possible! I won't believe that Kaworu's an Angel! It's a lie!" I said with anger. I punched the control joystick harshly in grief. My eyes were beginning to water. I can't cry.

  


"It's a fact, Shniji. You must accept it. Now, prepare for combat, do you understand?" Misato replied, her voice scratchy over the communication link. I looked up, with my face determined to confront Kaworu. I'm such a coward. I want to know why he did this to me. You betrayed me. You betrayed the trust that I placed in you. _You betrayed me just like my father did!_

  


"That's him!" I thought, as I squinted and looked down. My target was sighted. Unit Two was clearly seen. About a mile down, perhaps. It's long, strong arms were looking unusually humane and gentle as they held out it's hands, forming a sort of net.

  


"You're late, Shinji!" I heard Kaworu yell quite calmly.

  


Kaworu..

  


I reached the two, and met face to face with Unit Two. Our fingers interlaced as we struggled to gain the upper hand in the fight. Our arms shaked with the strain in the contest. He merely watched us dance in that -- what seemed to be -- narrow tunnel way. "Asuka, I'm sorry!" I yelled to Unit Two, not knowing that she was resting away her depression in that bed of her's. Our movements seemed to be exactly alike in our battle. In sync with each other, we both drew our progressive knives at the same time from our scabbards. We dueled as Kaworu spoke :

  


"The EVA series was born from man's artifices. And yet, the Lilan will utilize that which of what they hate most of all to survive? I do not understand.." Kaworu exclaimed, consequently as he looked down at the endless black hole in dismay. 

At that moment, as I was unguarded by the speech of Kaworu, a glowing knife was sent flying towards my head, the sparks emerging out of the sleek blade. I managed to guard myself from the attack, but the knives were sinking into one another. They were about to give.

  


"Kaworu, stop this! Why is it happening?" I asked, begging.

  


"Your EVAs and I are composed of the very same matter. Born from Adam, I can synchronize with it easily as long as there is no dominant soul. And Unit Two's Soul is now hiding itself. Thus EVA Unit Two is mine!" His speech, distracting me once again left me off my guard and my blade slipped from the blade of the other's, and it seemed to find it's way to Kaworu. It was stopped. The light projected a wall of lines and what looked like marked out scriptures.

  


"You've got your own AT Field?" I asked, perplexed.

  


"Yes. Atleast, that is what you Lilan call this thing. This is the light of my soul, a sacred terrority where in which no one may intrude. _Aren't you Lilan aware that your so called 'AT Field' is merely that wall that encloses your mind?_" His words seemed to make my eyes widen and my my teeth bare into themselves.

  


"Augh! I don't understand what you're talking about!" I yelled. And at that second, I was stabbed. I felt a sharp pain through my side. Damn these synchronization connections. I counterattacked with a sharp thrust into the other EVAs head restraint. Sparks flew uncontrollably. Kaworu's back was turned. He was after something. I could tell.

  


I was overcame by a great burst of energy that shook our two EVAs. It was Kaworu's AT Field, and he was surrounding us all in it. Everything was pushed away, the hole, which was closed, was mashed open by this force.

  


We continued through the newly made hole, and ventured into what seemed like a different galaxy. There was what appeared to be mountains of crystal, and a strange water with the tent of orange. It was LCL.

  


Kaworu began to float away from me. "Kaworu, no!" I yelled. But he merely looked back at me with a saddened look on his face, turned his cheek back and floated farther away. Unit Two grasped my ankle, and by this time I was tired of fooling with it.

  


Kaworu opened the only remaining door in the room, and made his way into it. I followed him, with the inactive EVAs dead hand still grasping onto my ankle. With ease it had seemed, I simply slung my barely pieced together knife into it's head and twisted it. The outcome was a mess. It's twisted optical pieces were cracked and it's mouth restraint was no more. It's jaw hung dead.

  


Another burst of energy rang through the room. It was another AT Field? Kaworu had gone, it couldn't have been him. I looked up to see a girl with blue hair. Rei? She disappeared as quick as she had appeared.

  


I had managed to unlatch the Unit's grasp from my leg, and I threw it into the room known as Central Dogma. I walked up to Kaworu face to face, and sent my hand lunging at him.

  


"I wanted you to take Unit Two from me. Otherwise, I could have lived much longer. It is my destiny to live forever, though it will destroy the Lilan. However, it is possible for me to be killed. And whether I live or die, makes no great difference. The one great truth that the Lilan have not been able to grasp is that death may be the only absolute freedom there ever was." he said to me, as I held his body with my hand. The eerie glow of sheer white that surrounded him illuminated the surrounding area of my palm. I was sick with grief, and felt dizzy with confusion.

  


"What are you? Kaworu, I don't understand what you're talking about! Please,.. don't make me do this!" I tried to reason with him sincerely, but failed. His wishes were making the nausea that I felt append :

  


"I want you to destroy me. Otherwise, you will be destroyed. Only one life form can be chosen to evade the destruction and cease the future. And you are not the existance that should die. You need the future, it is what you humans live for,.." he paused for a second. He looked at me with despair in the sudden change, but soon, was overcame with an elegant, soft smile. "I thank you, Shinji Ikari. My life was .. meaningful, because of you."

  


I increased my grip, thus tearing and crunching his body from shoulder to toe to nothingness. His head had flew off, making it's way down to the pool of LCL. The visage of his blue face looked, unsurprisingly, happy.

  


That moment my heart and mind died along with you, Kaworu.

  
  


* * *


End file.
